herofandomcom-20200223-history
Flora (Tak)
Flora is a major supporting character in the Tak and the Power of Juju series. She is a Juju in training the daughter of the Moon Juju, the most powerful Juju in the universe. Thoughout the series, she acts as the primary trainer to Tak, and is shown to have various naturakinetic power. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who also voices Cinderella, and Sam from Totally Spies! Appearance As befitting to her element, Flora has green skin, and green medium-length hair and red-brown eyeshadow. She wears a grassy bramble crown, a brown tube top, and a brown skirt with a green bramble encircling it, acting as though it is a belt or sash. History ''Tak and the Power of Juju'' Flora first appears in the mission Lok's Training, where she teaches Tak the basics on how to use the power of the Juju. Afterwards, she travels alongside Tak early on his quest to locate the three moonstones that were stolen by Tlaloc's minions Pins and Needles in order to restore the power back to her mother, the Moon Juju. Eventually, she leaves Tak, but continues to appear from time to time giving him advice about each new location he enters. Eventually, she decides to accompany Tak through the Dark Temple to help him confront and defeat Tlaloc. During the final battle, the evil sorceror transforms Flora into an orangatan, but she is quickly reverted back to normal after Tak defeats him, and transforming him into a sheep in the process. She then uses her magic to launch him away on a catapult. ''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' Flora, alongside her twin sister Fauna play a minor role in the sequel, only appearing twice to help Tak on his journey. In both appearances, she and her sister argue over which animal (either a bear or squirrel in their first appearance and a boar or frog in their second appearance) would be better for Tak to transform into, before letting him decide which one he perfers. ''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' Flora plays a bigger role in the third game. Early in the game, Flora disqualifies the Grammazons after learning that their teeth were present within the The Salt Lick of Performance Enhancement. Later on, she and her sister grant Tak and Lok mor Mana to help them in the challenge as her mother (and herself) perfer the Pupanunu Village to win the Great Juju Challenge. ''Tak: Mojo Mistake'' Flora's role is very minor, as she only appears among other Juju at the Bizart. She asks Tak for help in finding her grassy crown, which was stolen by the mutated helpers. Trivia *In the first game's manual, Flora is revealed to not be a Juju, at least not yet, but in the second game she, alongside her sister, are seen appearing from a Juju shrine, implying that they may have obtain Juju status sometime in between the events of the two games. Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deities Category:Elementals Category:Kids Category:Immortals Category:Supporters Category:Non-Action Category:Magic Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Category:Outright